


Big dick problems

by babyymikhailo



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: big dick problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyymikhailo/pseuds/babyymikhailo
Summary: The struggles of Ian Gallagher and his much larger than average dick
Kudos: 22





	Big dick problems

Most people would be proud of having a massive cock, and Ian is, don’t get him wrong, but there’s also a lot of struggles that come along with having a cock as big as he does. Can you imagine having being 7 inches soft and 11 inches hard? Ian definitely can, and it’s not easy to deal with at all. Ian has to deal with so many struggles that stem from his cock daily. It all starts when Ian wakes up that morning and of course, finds himself with a case or raging morning wood. He flips over and finds himself facing Mickey’s back. He reaches out and starts stroking his boyfriend’s back before hearing him groan and scoot away from his touch. “Ugh! Why the fuck can I feel that thing poking me in my back from all the way over here?” Mickey groans annoyed. Ian sighs and rolls over onto his back. “Cmon mick can’t you just help me out a bit here?” the redhead pleaded. “Hell no man. You ain’t givin’ me lockjaw again first thing in the morning tryna get my mouth around that thing. Just jerk off or something.” Mickey answered before settling back into a peaceful sleep. Ian groaned and looked down at the huge tent that his hard dick was creating under the covers of his bed. “Fuck it” he whispers to himself before spitting into his hand and grabbing his cock. You see, one do the cons of having such a huge cock, is that there’s so much ground to cover. Ian can’t tell you how many times he’s had to switch arms multiple times while jerking off, because they would get tired. He starts stroking his dick, giving a little more attention to his head that was profusely leaking an obscene amount of precum. His breath hitches as he rubs his thumb over the sensitive head and rubs it into his shaft. Ian uses his other hand to grab his balls and starts playing with them while he strokes himself. This goes on for about another 5 minutes before his brow becomes damp with sweat and he started breathing heavier. He knew at this point he had reached the point of no return. He started to look around the room for anything he could clean himself off with after cumming because if there’s one thing you should know about Ian, it’s that he’s a massive shooter in both distance and volume. Ian speeds up his strokes even more and squeezes his balls before letting out a groan and cumming. This 7 spurt load was a smaller load compared to what Ian normally shoots. However, it wasn’t small in distance. The first 4 spurts shot up and hit Ian square in the face and some even landed in his hair and pillow. The next 3 landed on his neck and chest. He looks down at the huge mess he’s made and is only glad it’s not as bad as the messes that come from the 10-15 spurt loads he normally shoots. Ian gets up and quickly rubs to the bathroom before any cum can slide down his abs onto the floor. As he’s running he can feel his 9 inch semi hard cock slapping loudly against his thighs. The struggle of having not only a big dick, but big balls as well. He takes a quick shower before returning to his room to throw on a pair of loose fitting boxers, a tank top, gray basketball shorts, and his running shoes. Ian walks down the steps to meet lip for their daily run. As the brothers are running down the street, between the silence of their conversations, a loud slapping noise can be heard. They both obviously know that the sound is coming from Ian, if the huge bulge bouncing around in his shorts isn’t enough to tell. “Jesus Ian, the least you could have done was wear underwear!” lip said. Ian groaned in annoyance because he’s had this conversation with people so many times before. “I AM WEARING UNDERWEAR!” Ian yelled in annoyance. Lip chuckles, “well I can’t tell with that fucking python swinging around in your shorts.”Ian rolls his eyes at his brothers comment. “Well I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” It’s obviously not easy concealing a 7 inch soft cock. Even harder concealing a 11 inch hard cock. “Whatever man, lets just go back home” lip suggests. Ian sighs, “yeah I gotta get ready for work anyway.” 

A few hours later Ian finds himself in the back on an ambulance, on the way to pick up a patient. It’s his last run of the night, and his uniform pants didn’t allow much room in the crotch area, so the bulge in his pants was very apparent. Once the patient is in the back of the ambulance, Ian begins doing his usual routine. Checking vitals and asking questions. “What’s your pain like on a scale of one to ten ma’am?” Ian asks the patient. He turns to look at them for an answer but realized that they aren’t looking him in the eye. They were looking at his bulge. “Is that real?” the patient asked in awe as they reached out the poke the large mound in Ian’s pants. “Hey! Jesus! Would you please cooperate here?” Ian yells as he grabs the patients hand away from his dick. After several more minutes of questioning to no avail, they finally reach the hospital. “Hey, take handsy here inside and maybe she’ll answer their questions. I’m goin home” Ian says with an eye roll.

When he arrives home at around midnight, he enters his and Mickey’s shared room to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in bed. Ian takes off his pants and shirt, leaving only his boxers on before getting in the bed next to his boyfriend. “Mm hey.” Mickey groaned sleepily when he felt the bed dip next to him. “Hey mick” Ian said through a yawn. Mickey smiles at the nickname, “how was work?” Ian sighed. “It was ok. Aside from the woman who tried to grab my dick through my pants asking if it was real.” Mickey shoots up out of his sleep, “WHAT?! Who the fuck is this bitch and where does she live!?” Ian saw Mickey starting to try to get out of bed, and grabbed him. “Cmon mick she’s in the fucking hospital! What the fuck are you even gonna do to her?” Mickey looks at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. “I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind for trying to touch what’s mine!” Ian laughs as he grabs Mickey by his waist and pulls him back into bed. “Mick, no one can have me. I’m yours and no one else’s.” he says through kisses to Mickey’s neck. “Mmmm damn straight Gallagher” Mickey moans through a smile. “How about I show you instead of tell you?” Ian asks. Mickey grins as he gets on all fours with his ass up in the air in a beautiful arch. “Cmon Gallagher get to it. This prostate ain’t gonna poke itself.” Mickey says, starting to sweat already from anticipation. Ian lets out a snicker. “Jesus Christ Mick” he says shaking his head. Ian assumes the position behind Mickey, preparing to give him the pounding that he very much so deserves.


End file.
